the tangled lives they lead
by winterwonderland69
Summary: Harry loves Ginny, Ginny loves Harry. Hermione loves Ron, Ron loves Hermione. Great! but harry is going out with hermione, ginny is going out with seamus and Ron is all alone. Mainly HPGW with some RWHG.Plz read and review, first ff. nothing to do with 6t
1. Chapter 1

Hermione POV

I'm standing here staring at him again, I can't keep my eyes off him. His vivid red and gorgeous eyes. I know I shouldn't be thinking about him, I should be thinking about my boyfriend Harry. But when I look at Ron I feel different, I get butterflies in the my stomach and my head fills with girly thoughts. When I look at Harry I fell like I'm just another girl on the list, and he seems to feel the same way about me.

Harry POV

I'm such an idiot, leading Hermione on when I know I don't love her, I'm in love with some one else. I'm in love with a gorgeous red head, with chocolate eyes that make me weak at the knees, just one problem she's my best friends little sister. I think it's time I end it with Hermione.

Ron POV

Harry must think I'm an idiot, I swear if I catch him staring at my little sister one more time I'm going to choke him! He knows I've been madly in love with Hermione since about 2nd year, but when he asked her he didn't even tell me that he was about to ask out the girl I'm in love with, not to mention one of my best friends. But now 3 months since Harry and Hermione have been going out, I catch Harry, my best mate, staring at my little sister like he's going out with her! I can't believe him! He's got a lot of questions to answer.

Ginny POV

Hermione is so lucky she's smart, rich (well maybe not a millionaire but she's richer than my family) and she has the best looking boyfriend in the world. That's the main reason I'm really annoyed at her, cause she's going out with Harry Potter. She's knows darn well that I've loved Harry since like my first year, but I go to talk her and I find them making out (snogging) in the common room. It's like hello! What is going on here? But I really shouldn't worry about them being together because I have my own boyfriend, Seamus. But I swear Harry was staring at me during dinner tonight, maybe that's why Ron didn't look to happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Ron walked slowly up to Gryffindor tower thinking about how much he wanted to kill Harry. Each step he took only made the anger inside him worse. He wanted to yell at Harry till he was horse and couldn't think of anything more to scream. He remembered the last time he felt this angry.

FLASHBACK

_Ron was sitting in his room when he heard his mother calling him down._

"_RONALD WEASLEY! Come down here this instant!" His mother called up the stairs._

_Ron walked down the stair but heard laughing coming from the living room. He ignored it, just amusing it was Fred and George making some crazy new invention. He entered the kitchen to find Ginny looking very upset and really angry, but just overlooked it because her other brothers had an amazing habit of annoying her. _

"_Ah Ron, can you please get the table set for lunch, and after you have done that go find out were Harry and Hermione are, I bet they'll be hungry." Mrs Weasley said._

_Ron noticed and faint tone of a amusement in her voice but he overlooked it (an, he's a bit thick, isn't he?.). He finished the jobs his mother asked him to do then went out side to see if Harry had been outside flying on his firebolt. But Harry wasn't there, Ron looked all around the house, he came back into the house, after searching the area around the house he went into the living room to sit down and rest, but when he entered the room he got a very unexpected surprise. Harry his best friend was lying underneath Hermione. Hermione was kissing his neck. Ron was so shocked he couldn't say anything, he ran out of the room. As he left the sudden sound of the door crashing brought the couple on the couch back to reality. They stared at each other in confusion then a yell, and sudden rush up the stairs made the situation very clear._

END FLASHBACK

Ron had tried to forget that day so much, but it's a little hard to forget when your two best friends were making out in front of you. Especially when you're in love with one of them. But now he felt angrier then he did then, it was one thing for Harry to mess with Hermione, but staring at Ginny like he was defiantly required one good explanation.

As he walked through the portrait hole he saw Harry lying on one of the couches. Deciding he wanted to get it over and done with while he was angry, he thought of the only way to get Harry up.

"HARRY! You're talking in your sleep again! I don't want to hear about Hermione!" he screamed, quietly surprised that the whole castle didn't hear and weren't laughing so loud that he could hear them.

"What? What are talking about Ron? I wasn't dreaming about Hermione!" said a sleepy Harry.

"Ah! I knew it! So then who were you thinking about?"

"I wasn't thinking about anyone!"

"Come on Harry you can't lie to me! I'm your best mate."

"Look if you really want to know I was dreaming us playing in the qudditch world cup!"

"Harry. I don't believe you; I saw the way you were staring at Ginny at dinner!"

Harry remained silent for a moment. I saw a flicker of bright red hair speed up the stair to the girls' dormitories.

"Look Ron, I need to tell you some thing, but here."

"Fine we'll go up the dormitories."

In the dormitory

"Ok Harry what is so secret that you couldn't tell me in the common room?"

"Ron you have to promise me that you won't want to try to kill me if I tell you the truth. Ok?"

"Only if you tell me the total truth."

"Sure, I'm not in love with Hermione."

"Well that was obvious."

"Really?"

"Uh yeah, so why couldn't you've said that when we were in the common room"

"Because Ginny was sitting at the bottom of the stairs."

"Why couldn't Ginny hear that?"

"Because, I'm I love with some one else. I didn't want her to know yet."

"Sorry Harry but I'm your best mate so you have to tell me."

"I was about to, but you have to promise not to kill me remember?"

"Sure what ever, just tell me."

"Ok, I'm on love with Ginny."

"Well that explains a lot. So you haven't told her yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Harry I have to go write a letter."

"Write a letter? Who?"

"Fred and George. Who else? I said I wouldn't kill you, but they didn't."

Harry thinking to himself.

_O no, I'm going to die._

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! please! i love getting them! well i'm sorry i haven't updated in awhile, i'm back at school so i've been really busy, and i didn't have another chapter written cause i didn't think anyone would like my first one! 3rd chap is planned and will hopefully be up by sunday!


	3. Chapter 3

Well sorry guys! after ages i have updated yah! i've been reading (guess wat? lol) well i'm glad you have taken the time to read my story. Here's the lastest chapter, more on the way, plz read and review! I need to thank my best buddy jilly, she has kept me going and gave me inspiration which will come in later chapters (i have planed about 10 maybe more but only if you all review! plz!) well enough i me rabbiting on. with out any more adju i give you chapter 3! plz review!

Chapter 3.

Ginny was sitting on the stairs about to go to bed when she heard Ron come barging in through the portrait hole. Ron was screaming. Harry was obviously sleeping.

"HARRY! You're talking in your sleep again! I don't want to hear about Hermione!" he screamed.

Ginny POV

No, if there going to talk about him and Hermione I'm going to leave.

"What? What are talking about Ron? I wasn't dreaming about Hermione!" said a sleepy Harry.

Hold on, he wasn't thinking about Hermione? Then who was he thinking about?

"Ah! I knew it! So then who were you thinking about?" Ron asked angrily

"I wasn't thinking about anyone!"

"Come on Harry you can't lie to me! I'm your best mate."

"Look if you really want to know I was dreaming us playing in the qudditch world cup!"

"Harry. I don't believe you; I saw the way you were staring at Ginny at dinner!"

Ah! Yeah good point Ron, I saw him staring at me too. Harry has stopped talking, if I can get down one more stair I'll hear more. O no, Harry is staring right at me. Maybe I should go.

I can hear voices coming from the boys' dormitory. Harry must've seen me and went upstairs with Ron.

Ok there's only one person who I can talk about Harry with who won't call me an idiot, but I don't really want to talk to her.

FLASHBACK

_Hermione walked into my room looking strangely happy, she was trying to hide a smile on her face but was failing miserably. She seemed very bubbly._

"_Mione what's up?" I asked._

"_Oh nothing," She said clearly trying to hide her secret. "Any way I told you not to call me Mione. Only one person can call me that."_

"_Who?" _

"_You'll find out soon."_

"_Or you could just tell me now."_

"_NO! I wont you and Ron to find out at the same time"_

"_Ok, how bout if I promise you that I wont tell Ron."_

"_Well I'll trust you and all, but when I tell you you'll probably scream at me so I'd rather I told you and Ron at the same time."_

"_Fine. Just tell me before we go back to school alrite."_

"_Yeah sure."_

_Hermione left a very confused Ginny sitting in her room. _

_GINNY THINKING TO HER SELF_

What is she so happy about? Well what ever it is Harry knows, maybe I should go look for him, and if he doesn't tell me I'll bat bogey hex him.

_Ginny walked down the many stairs of the Weasley house, when she reached the bottom step she heard noises coming from the living room. As she was a very curious person she entered. The noises she heard from the corridor were coming from the couch, but she couldn't see anyone on the couch. She walked slowly around the room only to find the two people she didn't want to see together. Harry and Hermione were very much horizontal on the couch. Ginny simply screamed and ran out of the room crying._

_Ginny POV_

_What the! Hermione knows damn well that I've been in love with Harry since Rons first day of Hogwarts, and now 5 years later I find her making out with him in my own home! I could she?_

_End Flashback_

Ginny decided that wether Hermione loved Harry or not she was the only person who Ginny could talk to with feeling stupid. She knocked on Hermione's door.

"Hermione let me in! There's something I need to talk to you about!"

Hermione opened the door.

"Ginny what do you want? It's almost midnight! You're lucky Lavender (an/ Lav-lav and won-won I was very amused) is off making out in some broom cupboard with dean."

"Right. Hermione, I need to talk to you."

"What about? Can't it wait till the morning, when I might be functioning?"

"No! It can't wait, if you don't let me in I'm going to scream what I need to tell you and trust me, you don't want the whole house to know this."

"Fine come in. This better be worth it."

"Well you mite want to kill me after I tell you."

Ginny walked in and sat on the floor. After a few moments of awkward silence Hermione blurted out what she had wanted to say for weeks.

"Ginny I'm in love with Ron!"

"Excuse me? Hermione are you feeling ok?"

"Yes I'm feeling fine, just really embarrassed."

"Hermione, you might not have noticed but you in love with your boyfriend's best friend! Not to mention my brother."

"Well now that I've told you, what did u want to say to me?"

"Ok I'll tell you now you won't scream at me. I'm in love with Harry"

"Well that wasn't half obvious, I seriously thought you guys were making out behind our backs."

"Well no I haven't ever kissed Harry, and I would never go behind your back Hermione. But I caught Harry staring at me at dinner, and he was talking to Ron just now and he saw me then went upstairs."

"Ginny I saw him looking at you too, I think he loves you as much as you love him. You have to tell him."

"Hermione, you're going out with him, and I'm going out with Seamus, I may not love him like I love Harry but I don't want him to hate me."

"Ok, well maybe we should just get to bed and we'll talk more in the morning. G'nite Ginny"

"Nite Hermione."

**i've deciced to answer my fab reviewers**.

candikisses; POV means point of view.

Hedwig1991; I've tried to make the last 2 chapters longer! and i've brought Ginnys personality out a bit!

DepthPerception; I read your story "all any of us want to remember" very good! awesome!

g-day-girly; ur so nice and fab!

Thank you; Klaus' Girl, brilliant-author, Jaina Solo Potter, HAM005, ILuvRavenclaw.

To ppl who don't review! if u wantto ask me a question ir give me ideas just send my a review! they r all greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys i'm back, your really lucky you got this chap! i had to go to detention cause i didn't do my maths homework! but i needed to write this! plz enjoy R&R! thank you.

Chapter four.

Ron woke early the next morning after the events of the previous night, in which Harry admitted to him that he was in love with his youngest and only sister. Ron lay on the couch in the common room staring at the ceiling when and unexpected visitor sat on him.

"Ginny! What the?" Ron said surprised.

"Well I figured that was the only way to get your attention without actually talking to you." said Ginny.

"Your really weird, you know that? I can't see why Harry….." he trailed off.

"Why Harry what?"

"I didn't say anything about Harry!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't"

"DID !"

"DIDN'T"

"DID!"

"DIDN'T! Shut up Ginny, you'll wake the whole house up!"

"OMG! You're such an idiot! You started it!"

"No I didn't! You're the one who doesn't believe me!"

"That cause your lying! I know when you lying! I've lived with you for my whole life!"

"Ok I was lying! But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you now!"

"GGGRRRR ARRRGG!"

Ginny ran up to her dormitory cursing Ron under her breath.

Harry woke up, his head still streaming with thoughts about Ginny. He almost got up the courage to go and give Ginny a nice morning surprise, but then reality hit him like a tonne of bricks. He already had a girlfriend, Hermione, not to mention the fact that Ginny is going out with Seamus. Well that blew that plan out of the water. He slowly dressed himself thinking about his nagging dilemma.

Then he reached a decision, he would brake up with Hermione and at least tell Ginny how he felt about her. He slowly made his way down to the common room. He didn't see Hermione at breakfast, so he realised he would have to wait until they had a class together, but that wasn't until after lunch.

Harry found thinking about what to say to Hermione was very difficult. He tried thinking the scene through in his head but every time we fumbled his words and Hermione ran away crying. But he couldn't avoid it any longer, he had to end it.

He found Hermione sitting at Gryffindor table reading a book as usual. Harry had just found all the courage he needed to do this, until Ginny sat herself down next to Hermione.

Bugger, he thought, I can't break up with Hermione with Ginny sitting right next to her. I'll just have to get her alone.

Harry walked up to Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"Hermione I need to talk to you, can you stop reading for 1 second?"

She didn't say a word and followed him out of the great hall. She caught Ginny's eye on her way out, she knew what was about to happen.

"Hermione look it's…."

"Look Harry you don't have to tell me anything. I know how you feel for Ginny and being one of your best friends I can't stand in the way. And I have a slight feeling that she might feel the same way."

Harry stood temporarily stunned at what Hermione had just said. He finally spoke.

"How long have you known? Is it that obvious?"

"About a week. And yes it is very obvious."

"Thanks Hermione."

He kisses her on the check and runs off.

Ginny POV

Ok so I'm madly in love with Harry, we all know that, except maybe my slow witted brother and Harry. So because I'm in love with him you could expect me to be a little annoyed when Harry comes and walks away with Hermione, but Hermione said she didn't love him so maybe it will all be good.

No ones POV

Hermione found Ginny after classes finished and told her that her and Harry were finished.

"Still one problem! I'm going out with Seamus."

"Well maybe we should wait a little while then, cause it might look a little sus if you break up with Seamus then start making out with Harry."

"Good idea!"

Harry was searching for Ginny on the marauders map, he eventually found her walking down a corridor, and by her self! He ran down the stairs and through the portrait hole, around the castle until he found her.

"Harry?"

"Yea! Gin is that you?"

Ginny POV

Since when did he call me Gin? O well he sounds so cute.

Harry POV

Did I just say Gin? She's going to think I'm such and idiot!

"Yeah it's me Harry, what are you doing down here."

"I came to give you something."

"Why couldn't you give it to me in the common room?"

"Because Ron would kill me."

"Ron? He wouldn't hurt a fly, unless the fly hurt me?

No ones POV

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he put his hands around Ginny's waist and pulled her closer to his mouth.

"Well.." said Ginny, Harry could feel her breath on his skin. "This wont hurt me but if Ron finds out he might hurt you."

She giggled then rubbed her nose against Harry's then there lips met and all the love between them came out and into each other.

Little did the couple know that Hermione had walked around the corner and witnessed there display.

What felt like hours later Harry and Ginny finally parted. And they both heard Hermione giggle.

"Hermione! How long have you been there?" asked a very red Ginny.

"Um about 5 mins. But that's not the point, 2 things, Harry Ron is looking for you, and Ginny may I remind you that you have a boyfriend!"

"OMG! Ginny I'm so sorry!" Said an equally red Harry.

"Don't worry Harry, I shouldn't have led you on, it's my fault." Said Ginny very quickly.

"I have to go find Ron, I'll see you later."Said Harry.

He kissed Ginny on the check.

"What ever you decide I will always love you." He whispered in her ear.

Ginny walked back to the common room after Hermione and Harry left, she felt as if some one had dropped 1000 kg on her head.

Reviewers

g-day-girly - your my fav reviewer! cause even if my story is bad you tell me it's good!.

HAM005- Hermione had been wanting to tell somone about loving ron but Ginny did go up to tell hermione about Harry.

Queen Tigress - eventually through many conversations the truth will reveal itself. it will end happy i promise

thanks for the review -omega-i


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry i haven't updated in ages! i've been sick and i had really bad writers block. But i made this chap longer to try and make up for it! plz R&R.

Chapter 5.

Ginny was dreaming of living with Harry and lots of children, with red messy hair. Every few minutes the Harry in her dream was saying, 'I love you Ginny.', and she would say back, 'I love you to Harry.'

When she said this her dream Harry would wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her check. She had almost convinced herself this was real when Hermione shook her awake.

"Ah! Hermione what was that for? I was having a really good dream!" Ginny said rather annoyed.

"Gin, I know you were having a good dream, because you were talking and telling someone you loved them, and that someone wasn't Seamus."

"Oopps."

"yeah oopps. What are you planing to do?"

"looks like I'm going to have to brake up with Seamus."

"Good, but you can't break up with Seamus then suddenly go out with Harry. People will talk."

"Good point. But I can't get Harry out of my head, when I'm awake or asleep."

"yeah I noticed. Maybe you should think about it for awhile. Lets get some breakfast I'm starving."

In the great hall.

Ginny sat next to Hermione and started to eat, and try to take her mind of Harry. But she found it very hard not to think of him, how good he smelled up close, and how his hands gently slid around her waist and found the right spot and fit perfectly. Sadly Ginny was rudely interrupted from her day dreaming by none other than "the boy who lived.".

"morn'n Gin." He whispered into her ear.

"Harry, I wouldn't get to close, I'm not totally yours yet."

"Yeah well a guy can dream can't he?"

"Well maybe by next week you won't have to dream."

"You're going to break up with Seamus?"

"Yes I am."

Harry hugged her, Ginny felt like she never wanted to let go, she wished they could stay like this forever, Harry felt the same way.

"Harry you better go before Seamus comes down for breakfast."

"K, see you later Gin."

Ginny spent all her classes that day thinking about Harry, the kiss they shared the night before, she had never felt like that when she kissed Seamus, or Dean or Michael. Harry was so different, special. He made her feel like she was the most important person on the face of planet.

Ginny POV

Well after last night I just can't stop thinking about him. "The boy who lived", Harry the love of my life. So what if he was going out with Hermione, I don't think he ever loved her. Well at least he didn't love her as much as he loves me. When I'm with Seamus I don't feel like that. He doesn't make me feel special. And if you ask me I think he got it bad for Lavender (or Lav-Lav as I've called her since her and Ron were together.) even though she's with Dean (aka skank lover.). When I'm with him it's really just about making out in broom closets, when I kiss him it doesn't feel special, like he's just using me. But when I kiss Harry, the rest of the world doesn't matter, Harry makes me feel like I'm the only person who he has ever loved. But I guess that's because he hasn't had the same upbringing as I have. I have always had love and family to support me, Harry hasn't.

Harry POV

I wonder what she's thinking about? I hope it's me. I love her so much. She could kill Ron and I'd still love her. She is the reason I wake in the morning. But the only thing between us is Seamus. But he'll be out of the picture soon. Or he'll find out about last night and bash me to a pulp. That would be bad, but I love her so much I don't care. I just hope she feels the same way about me.

Ron POV

Ok I'm missing something. I know Harry and Hermione have broken up, but I'm missing something still. Harry hasn't been paying attention in class all day, and Hermione can't look at Harry without a huge grin forming across her beautiful face. I'd really like to know what has put Harry in such a good mood, he woke up whistling. And he's been in his own little world all day. It's actually annoying, I can finally make me move on Hermione, and she's got this smug I know something you don't look on her gorgeous face. Ok that's it I'm going find Ginny, she can't be in on this to.

No ones POV

Ron came running into the common room after classes.

"Ginny? Were are you?"

Ginny was lying asleep on the couch closest to fire. Having the same dream she had that morning. Once again she was mumbling Harry's name, luckily Ron was so slow he didn't register what his sister was saying.

"Ginny wake up!"

"What? Do u want? I was having a really good dream. Whoa dejavu!"

"Right what ever. Do you know why Harry and Hermione have been acting so smug all day?"

As Ron said Harry's name a red tinge creped up Ginny's cheek.

"Um I can't think why Hermione would be in such a good mood, unless you finally made your move?"

"What about Harry?"

"What? What makes you think that I would know why Harry was probably day dreaming about me in class today." Ginny said abruptly before she realised what she said.

"Ginny, how do you know that Harry likes you? I only told Fred and George."

"You what!"

Just at that moment Harry came through the portrait hole and smiled when he saw Ginny. Then Ron turned around and the smile on Harry's face vanished.

"Uh hey Ron."

"Harry is there something you want to tell me?"

"That depends on what Ginny has already told you. Gin?"

"All she's said is that you've been day dreaming about her all day. But since when did you call my sister Gin?"

"Um since last night."

"Ok I'm just going to connect the dots and leave you two alone."

Ron walked up stairs leaving Harry and Ginny together, alone.

"I've missed you so much." Said Harry as he hugged her tight.

"Me too, but we have to be careful, I haven't spoken to Seamus."

"Wait here, I'll be right back." He kissed Ginny then ran up to his dormitory and grabbed his cloak and the map.

Harry and Ginny walked through the castle in the dead of the night avoiding Filch and Mrs Norris. They made there way down to the lake hand in hand.

"Harry-" she was cut off by Harry's lips on hers.

"I can't stop thinking about you Ginny."

"I know, me too. Every second I'm not with you it kills me."

"Well you're with me now, so nothings wrong, right?"

"Only that Seamus is up in the tower thinking I love him."

"Do you think he loves you?"

"I used to, but not anymore."

"Gin, I will always love you."

"I know Harry, I love you too."

Then just like in her dream, Harry's hand slid around her waist and kiss her cheek, but in reality Ginny turned to face him and kissed him. Eventually Harry and Ginny were lying near the lake. Ginny had her head resting on Harry's chest, Harry stroking Ginny's hair. With his other hand Harry has holding Ginny's hand and stroking her wrist (an. g-day-girly sound familiar aka ur party). The couple fell asleep unaware of the elderly headmaster watching them from his study.

When Harry woke up, he smiled as he stared at beautiful angel lying on him. The sun had begun to shed it's light on the castle. He gently woke Ginny.

"Gin, you need to wake up."

She woke and smiled lovingly at Harry.

"I could get used to waking up this way." She said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"I could too, but first we should get back to the castle before anyone notices were gone."

"Ok lets go."

They walked back into the castle, up to the common room and parted at the staircase.

"I'll see you soon, I love you." Harry said before he kissed Ginny.

"I love you so much, I don't want to let you go."

Harry held her so close there would be barely a centimetre between them.

"Well hopefully Ron fell asleep and isn't waiting upstairs to kill me."

"Me too, I love you, don't forget."

"I won't, I love you too."

They both ran up the stairs. Both feeling so happy, and loved.

Ok i was feeling fluffy when i wrote this, maybe cause i met a guy and yeah i'm feeling very sappy, so sue me! winter!


	6. Chapter 6

ok guys, this will be the last chapter if i don't get reviews! so all you ppl who want this story to continue, review and get ur friends to read it and tell them to review! cause if i don't get reviews no more story, i'll start another one. so plz review! greatly appreciated!

Chapter 6.

When Harry entered his dormitory the occupants of the room were apparently soundly asleep. Harry noticed the absence of Ron's snores and then heard a voice.

"Well, were have you been?" said Ron.

"Um, I went out for a walk." Harry said nervously.

"With my sister? You've been out all night walking with my sister?"

"Yes and no."

"Care to elaborate on that Harry?"

"No not really."

"Well if you don't not only will I tell my mother, I'll tell Seamus. Cause I know for a fact that Ginny and Seamus are still together."

"Ok. Ginny and I spent the night down at the lake."

"Nothing happened I hope."

"No nothing, I'd never do anything to her, I love her to much."

"ok mate, I believe you. Get some sleep, I don't want to deal with you being grumpy later."

"Yeah you're right Ron. See you later." Harry said as he climbed into bed.

Little did either of them know, Seamus was lying awake in bed and heard every word of there conversation.

When Ginny woke she ran into Hermione's room and woke her up quite violently by jumping on her bed.

"geez Ginny, what are you doing?"

"Waking you up. What does it look like?"

"I could tell that? But why are you waking me up so early in the morning."

"Actually it's not that early, I've been up for hours!"

"Well that's nice. Now I'm not going to be able to sleep."

"Good! Now I can tell you the best news ever!"

"What? Ron found out and didn't kill Harry?"

"No, better than that."

"What then? Come on you have to tell me now."

"Yeah yeah, just come downstairs."

In the common room at 6 in the morning.

"Hermione, he said he loves me!"

"OMG!"

"We spent the whole night down at the lake, I fell asleep in his arms, he loves me and I love him!"

"Gin! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Hermione! You know what would make this day perfect? If you stopped being so pathetic and made your move on my slow brother."

"I wish, but I doubt that's going to happen, I was trying to talk to him last night, but he was a but annoyed at something."

"That would probably have been that me and Harry went for a walk down by the lake."

"O yeah, probably. Lets get some breakfast, I'm starving."

"yeah good idea."

During breakfast Harry came and sat between Hermione and Ginny, and secretly entwined his fingers with Ginny's. For a brief moment they just looked at each other and smiled until Ron gave a menacing look from across the table.

Ginny looked at Harry lovingly when her worst nightmare came true. Seamus was walked towards her with a look that could kill.

"You dirty little slut! How could you."

He slapped Ginny across the face.

"I trusted you! I loved you, I thought you loved me! But then I find out you go on moon light walks with Potter, and your in love with each other."

"Yes! I do love Harry! I don't love you! I thought I did once but you never made me feel loved, Harry does."

After Ginny's comment Seamus punched Harry in face, breaking his nose instantly.

"Look Seamus, build a bridge and get over it, Ginny doesn't love you!" Harry said with blood pouring all over his face.

Seamus left the Great Hall cursing under his breath, leaving the rest of the school looking at Harry and Ginny in confusion.

"Harry, are you ok."

"Yes Gin, I'm fine. But I think we should go see Madame Pomfrey. My nose hurts a lot."

"I think it's broken, lets get you out of here."

After Harry's nose was fixed, the couple went for a long walk; the rest of school had gone on a Hogsmeade trip so that castle was relatively deserted.

"Harry, I'm sorry about that at breakfast, I should've ended with him yesterday."

"No Gin it's my fault, I should've just let you end it with him in your own time, and not looked at you, or taken you out last night."

"Doesn't really matter though does it? I mean were together, and now we don't have to hide it from anyone."

"I'm just scared Seamus will try to kill me in my sleep."

Ginny giggled and kissed Harry. They walked down to the same spot were they lay the previous night and talked about everything, including how Hermione and Ron need to get there act together.

"Hermione told me she loved him when she was still going out with you." said Ginny.

"Yeah I thought as much, she did always talk about him and stare at him a lot, just like I used to stare at you."

"yeah I noticed that, so has Ron admitted to you that he's madly in love with Hermione?"

"yeah, he told me just after I started going out with Hermione."

"I kinda guessed he's loved her since about 2nd year."

"yeah that's what he said to me."

They continued to talk for about 3 hrs until they saw the rest of the school walking back from Hogsmeade. Harry and Ginny found Ron and Hermione in the crowd, and both of them failed to notice the smug looks on both Ron and Hermione's faces. At dinner Harry and Ginny were off in there own little world and failed to notice Hermione and Ron flashing looks at each other across the table. They also failed to notice both of them leaving at exactly the same time. They didn't even notice there absence until they were walking back to the common room.

"hey gin, were are Ron and Hermione?"

Harry's question was answered as they turned the corner.

"OMG!" screamed Ginny before Harry put his hand over her mouth.

They had walked in on Ron and Hermione doing what Harry and Ginny had been doing for along time the day.

"Ok, since when have you guys been, together?" asked Harry, who was still holding his hand over Ginnys mouth.

"Um since today." Said Ron.

"Well good job, bout time, we'll leave you too it. Come on Gin lets go."

Harry and Ginny went back down to the lake and lay as they did the previous night, but this time they weren't worried about anyone finding out. They had nothing to hide, the only thing worrying Harry was how Ginny's brother would react when they found out. Ginny wanted to stay like she was, resting on Harry with his arms around her forever. They both loved each other, and no one could stop them.

ok guys i hope u enjoyed that! now u review and make me feel loved! plz!


	7. Chapter 7

yeah yeah yeah u know the deal i don't own it! what i do own is my stupid maths assignment but u guys don't want to read that!plz r&r my story!

Chapter 7.

Harry POV

Hello! There's an angel lying on me. This angel has red hair and is now waking up.

"Good morning, angel." I said into her ear.

"Morning, Harry."

Just the sound of her voice makes me week at the knees.

No ones POV

Harry slid his hand around her waist and kissed her for as long as he could, until he needed to breath.

"Harry, love you." Ginny said after she had caught her breath.

"I know you do Gin, I love you too."

Ginny wrapped her arms around him, until she feel asleep again (AN; they didn't get much sleep, but nothing serious happened! I'm not putting the rating up.). Harry woke her up when it was time to go to breakfast.

They walked into the great hall hand in hand. Both ignoring the whispers and looks they were getting from the other students. They sat across from Ron and Hermione who didn't notice there entrance because they were to busy staring at each other.

Harry coughed to get there attention.

"Harry, Ginny when did you guys get here." Asked Ron

"About 5 mins ago. But because you two were busy you didn't notice." Said Ginny.

"Yeah well I'd like to know what you were doing last night?" asked Ron in an older brother tone.

"None of your business, Ronald!" Ginny snapped back.

Dumbledore sat in the heads chair with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Should we tell them yet?" Asked McGonagall

"Not yet Minerva, they've all found each other lets wait a little longer."

Little did the group know that they were about to find out what would change there lived forever.

As weeks passed, each couple became much closer, and Dumbledore so happy with seeing Harry happy avoided telling him the news. Even though the news would make him the happiest we would ever have been.

One afternoon the group were down by the lake (which had frozen over.) having a snowball fight, were Ginny had tackled Harry to the ground (not that he tried hard to stay up.). She kissed him and ran her hands through his messy black hair, Harry was stroking her soft red hair when he was suddenly distracted by a rustle of branches coming from the forest. He turned his face towards were he heard the noise. He could've sworn he saw a black dog staring at him, and the noise of a stag running away.

"Harry is something wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Nothings wrong, I though I saw Padfoot and Prongs."

"Who or what are Padfoot and Prongs."

"Sirius and my dad."

"Harry, there dead. You couldn't have seen them."

"I know," he paused and stared further into the trees hoping to see something. "Where were we? I remember."

He put his hand behind Ginny's head bring it closer to his. Ron and Hermione found them and took advantage of the situation and almost buried them in snowballs.

Later that night Harry and Ginny were out walking when they ran into a friend.

"Lupin what are you doing here?" asked Harry, who was very excited to the last remaining marauder alive and well.

"Funny you should ask Harry. Because I don't really know why my self, Dumbledore sent me a owl asking me to come to Hogwarts A.S.A.P. he said it couldn't be discussed any other way. I haven't the faintest idea why I'm here."

"Interesting. Whoa Ginny we better get back to the common room before Filch finds us."

"Yeah, lets go Harry. G'nite Lupin."

"Goodnight Ginny, Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Lupin. Can I talk to you about something if you're here tomorrow?"

"Certainly Harry."

When Harry and Ginny got up to the common room they found Hermione lying on Ron on the couch closest to the fire. They said there goodnights and went to bed.

Oooo what is Dumbledore goin to tell lupin, what does harry want to talk to with lupin! what did harry see in the trees?I hope u get were this story is goin! I'd like to point out I was supposed to be writing a maths assignment and drama journals when I wrote this! Plz R&R!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and if u didn't plz review now! I'll luv u forever u do!


	8. Chapter 8

PLZ REVIEW! AND I WILLLOVE U FOREVER!

Chapter 8.

Harry woke the next morning hoping to find Ginny sleeping on him like she had the previous two mornings, but sadly no angel lying on Harry. He reached for his glasses and put them on.

Harry POV

Why is Lupin here? How could I have seen Dad and Sirius in the forest? If I'm connecting the dots right, there back. But they can't be. There're dead! I'm finally with Ginny, I'm finally happy. I don't feel I need them as much as I used to. Now they come back.

No ones POV

An owl came through the window and held out a letter to Harry.

Dear Harry,

Well we here from our darling brother Ronald, that you and Ginny have been having a "thing" recently. Well as her brothers we must warn you, if you do anything to hurt her we will bash to you a pulp. But as friends, nice work old boy. We always new you two would get together sooner or later. I guess potters must have a thing for redheads.

Be a good boy now,

Fred and George

Ps. Remember, we will find out if anything happens, and you don't want to mess with us. There are 5 of us who are all overprotective older brothers!

Harry read the note and felt a little worried. But he didn't have to worry; right now he felt he was going to get married to Ginny. In fact he planned to give her a promise ring at the end of the year. He is in seventh year, she in her sixth. He loves her, he wants to marry her.

Harry went downstairs to find Ginny lying asleep in front of the fire. He sat next to her, he looked at her.

Harry POV

God she's beautiful. I can't believe it's taken me so long to notice her. Her smile, her laugh, everything about her makes me happy, except for her brothers sometimes. If she loves me even half as much as I love her, I want to stay with her forever.

No ones POV

The smile on Ginny's face as she was sleeping suddenly turned into a look of worry.

"Harry! Harry! NO!" she said urgently while still sleeping. "No Harry you can't go, I'm here I love you. Please don't die. I love you; I never want to leave you."

Harry grabbed her hand and whispered, into her ear.

"It's ok Gin, I'm not going anywhere. I love you too."

She woke and wrapped her arms around him.

"Harry… you.. in my dream…-

"don't worry Ginny I've had the same dream with you."  
He kissed her and then they lay in front of the fire with there arms still wrapped around each other. Ginny fell asleep resting on Harry.

At breakfast Harry was interrupted playing footsie under the table when an owl came fluttering into his lap. He opened the note and read it.

Dear Harry,

Can you meet us behind Hagrids hut tonight at midnight? There's something very important you want to see.

Lupin and Dumbledore

(Later that night.)

Harry went down to hagrids hut just as he was asked. Little did he know a certain red head was following him.

Harry turned when he heard a rustle coming from the trees behind him. Before we could react a girl with red hair came out of the bushes and tackled him to the ground, kissing him before he even realised who it was.

"Ginny, if some one found you out here you'd be in so much trouble." Harry said after he parted from Ginny.

"No, if we were found out here." Said Ginny.

"Actually I'm allowed to be out; I'm meeting with Dumbledore and Lupin."

"Why can't I stay." Ginny said as she used her best puppy dog eyes on Harry.

_Damn it, I hate when she does that. _Harry thought.

"No Ginny you have to go."

"Why can't I stay Harry."

Ginny put Harry's arms around her waist and rubbed her hands up and down Harry's back. Harry pulled her closer to him running his fingers through her soft red hair.

"I didn't say you couldn't stay, I just said you'd get in trouble." Harry said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I love you so much Harry."

"I love you too Gin." Harry said as he fumbled around in his pocket for the promise ring.

Harry POV

Ok this is the best time to do this, I'm going ask her. I'm going to promise her, I will love her forever.

Ginny POV

What does he have in his pocket, it looks like he's searching for something.

OMG he's getting down on his knee.

"Gin, you are the most special, beautiful, kindest person I know. I love you, I know we can't get married now, but I promise you I will love you forever. Ginny Weasley, Gin, can you accept this ring as a promise I will marry you when we're both done with school?"

What do I say. I better say something.

"YES! I love you Harry, I will always love you. I want to marry you."

OMG! I'm going to get married to Harry Potter.

No ones POV

Harry slid the ring gently onto Ginny's finger. Then kissed her hand.

Ginny pulled him closer to her face then gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever received.

Suddenly out of the bush a giant black dog jumped on the couple. The dog barked happily and jumped around franticly.

"Sirius! What are you doing?" a voice behind them said.

Harry looked back to were the black dog was standing but instead he found his dead godfather.

"Sirius!" He ran a hugged him.

"I'm glad you happy to see me Harry, but there's something else you should see."

Harry turned to see his mother and father. James looked exactly as he had been told, exactly like Harry, except no scar, no green eyes. When Harry looked at his mother he saw the green eyes.

"Mum? Dad?" he stuttered.

"Yes Harry it's us." Said Lilly.

"I'd like to know who she is." James said pointing at Ginny.

"O yeah, Mum, Dad this is Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

"Weasley, did you say, wow you must be the only girl in your family."

"yeah I am." Ginny said.

"Ok well, now that everyone knows who everyone else is, I think Harry and Ginny should go back to the castle, and tell there friends there good news. While we bring these three up to speed a bit more." Said Dumbledore.

Harry and Ginny left the adults in grounds.

"Did you see them; they look just like Lil, and Prongsie. Scary hey." They heard Sirius say as they left.

When Harry and Ginny got to the common room they found Hermione on Ron asleep on the couch, they decided they could tell them the good news in the morning.

They gave each other a very long goodnight kiss, then went to bed.

end of chapter 8.

plz review! i read and take any cricisim! plz review!

(g-day-girly very cli-che don't you think lol)


	9. sorry

Hey guys I'm really very very very very sorry! I haven't updated in ages! I've had heaps and heaps of school work. But last week of term this week! I'll will update by the end of weekend! And if I don't I will be dead cause my lovely friends g-day-girly and harasas will kill me! So yeah I will update as soon as I've finished all my school assessment! I'm sorry I really do love you all!

if you want someone to balme, blame my stupid maths teacher, he's the only teacher i don't really like! evilness! but hopefully i wont get him next year! well i'll update soon chapter9 is coming! i promise it will come! i've started writing it!


	10. chapter 9 really it is!

ok i'm really sorry for the delay! school assingments will be the death of me! but as promised i got it up this weekend! plz read and review!

Chapter 9.

For the first time in Harry's life he felt truly happy. He was in love with someone who loved him back. And he had his Mum and Dad. He walked down to the common room and found Ginny lying in front of the fire. He walked towards her, leaned over and kissed her while she was still asleep. As Harry pulled his face back up a smile came across Ginny's face. Harry decided he didn't want to wake Ginny and lay beside her on the couch. Harry fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Ginny. Completely unaware of his best friend lying with Hermione on the other couch.

Ron woke to find Harry and Ginny lying together.

"Hermione, wake up."

He brushed a few stray hairs off her face.

"Hermione, wake up. Or you'll be late for class."

She stirred.

"Ron that's not funny, plus I know its Saturday." Hermione said as she kissed him.

"Yeah, but it got you up didn't it? Hey look who's over there." Ron said as he pointed to Harry and Ginny.

"They must've come back late, we were talking for ages. We better get them up encase a teacher makes and unexpected visit." She said as she walked towards them.

As Hermione walked closer to the couple Ginny rolled over and draped her left arm over Harry, the ring Harry had given her the previous night glistened in the sunlight. Hermione noticed and stared at Ginny's hand until Ron finally noticed what she was doing.

"Mione, what are you looking at? I'm sure Ginny's hand isn't that fascinating." Ron asked.

"I'm not looking at her hand; I'm looking at something on her hand, on her finger."

"Yes, she has a ring on her finger, maybe Harry got it for her."

Hermione remembered how slow Ron was so she attempted to fill the blanks for him.

"Yeah, Harry bought her a diamond ring, and it's on her 4th finger, left hand."

"Well Harry can probably afford a diamond….." he trailed off. Hermione noticed a look of sudden realisation dawn on Ron's face. Before he could yell Hermione cast a silencing spell on Ron.

"Ok Ron we need to hear Harry and Ginny out before you run off and tell your family, and don't pretend you weren't thinking about doing that! I know you to well Ronald." She said rather calmly.

Owing to the fact that he couldn't talk, he simply nodded accepting he wasn't going win against Hermione. She unsilenced him. Hermione lent over the two and woke them.

"Harry, Ginny get up before Ron sits on you."

"Bugger off Ron, or I'll tell Hermione about what you were saying in your sleep." Harry said through a yawn.

Ron quickly changed the subject, and put the spotlight on Harry.

"When were you planing on telling us about the ring on Gins finger?"

"Ah, yeah. Well about that Ron. I love Gin, and she loves me and after Hogwarts we're going to get married." Harry said very fast.

"OMG!" Hermione screamed as she hugged Harry and Ginny.

Ron stood still as if he was nailed to the floor, Harry stared at him looking for his opinion. Eventually he got it; Ron gave him a smile and a manly hug.

"Wait till we tell mum and dad, they'll be thrilled." Ginny said.

"Speaking of parents, guess who we saw last night?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

After a moment of silence, the portrait hole opened and three adults came through it.

Ron and Hermione gaped at the three people who entered, Ginny smiled as Harry hugged each of them.

"Harry, please tell us were not going mental. Are they your parents and Sirius?" for the first time in her life Hermione wasn't sure what was going on, she was nervous.

"Yes Hermione it's us, and just to prove I know you, you and the Weasley family stayed with me and Grimauld place over the summer before your 5th year. O yeah I "died" in the department of mysteries last year, but know I'm back so there's nothing to worry about."

"Ok that's Sirius." Stated Hermione.

"Mum, Dad and Sirius, how did you guys get back?" Harry asked, as that question had been nagging him since he found them.

"Ok, after I fell through the veil I spoke to some interesting "people". The long and short of the conversation was that if your not supposed to die yet you can go back. I wasn't sure what to do, until I found James and Lilly. They were waiting to go back." Explained Sirius.

"James and I had been waiting to go back for years, but we couldn't go back until you were happy. In other words we couldn't get back until Harry and Ginny were together." Lilly explained.

"We didn't know that you had to be together, just that you had to be truly happy." James said.

"Ok, how long have you been back?" asked Harry after he had processed all they said.

"When you saw us near the forest we'd only been back for about a week." Said Sirius.

"great, well I'm going to take Ginny to Hogsmeade, will you guys be here when we get back?"

"Yes we will Harry, we've got a lot to catch up on." Said Lilly as she hugged her son.

reviewers make me happy, so plz make me happy.!

The Pendulam Swings; well i hope you've read it now!

g-day-girly ; well i'm glad ur not being rude! o by the way i need to talk to you about patheticness.

HermyandRon; i hope i explained it well enough for you!

Pink Luvin Goddess ;i hope i explained it well enough for you, i know wat u mean about red heads

Harasas ; well i didn't tell you! HA HA:P!

HAM005 ; there not dead, i kinda made it so they didn't actually die.

hipstar-gal ; sorry for the wait

bexylou; i know what you mean, but it was like 12 when i wrote that chapter and i really didn't feel like writing alot. sorry.

Queenlover; i think ur the first person to describe me as extremly good! thank you!

Sullen Sphinx ; you're welcome, i loved ur story.

deannanic63; i know wat you mean, i didn't mea to make so many lose ends, but yeah. hopefully that last chapter cleared it up for you. ; i have to say ur review had me laughing, thank you, hope u like the new chapter.

thank you to every1 else who reviewed! and g-day-girly u review like every chapter! thanx! i have 2 biggest fans! yahness!

ok guys i'm really sorry, i'm serioulsy considering stopping this story, 2 reasons a) i didn't expect ne1 to read it or like it! b) cause i didn't think ne1 would like it, i ran out of ideas very quickly!


	11. sorry again!

Hey guys, I want to say that I'm extremely sorry!

I said at the end of my other story (his loved ones gone) that I would update this one. I have written another chapter but my computer died before I got a chance to put it up. So now i'm stuck on my dads laptop which doesn't have msn.I'm really sorry. I will get my computer fixed asap and put the chapter up!

Love u guys

winter


	12. chapter 12

hey guys i'm sorry for the long wait! i'm also sorry for the fact that this chapter is so short, i've had a really really really (times 10000) bad day. i had a better, longer version but i couldn't put it up. and i acciedentally deleted it off my computer. but i hope you enjoy this. It will probably be the last Harry Potter ff i write atleast till i sort out my life rite now.

Ron POV

WOW everything is going so great right now. Harry and Ginny are together, I'm with Hermione. But I guess the best thing is that Harry's parents (James and Lilly) and Sirius are back. I didn't think it was possible, but it's so good to see Harry happy. I don't think any one has ever seen him this happy. I guess that's cause he hasn't had much of reason to be happy, but now he has a family. Mum has always treated Harry like he's one of us, but I guess there's nothing a real mother. Harry's never had that.

Harry POV

I can't believe it, they're back! I've pinched myself so many times just to check I'm not dreaming. But it's real. I don't ever remember feeling this happy. I have Ginny, Sirius and my parents. I don't need anything else. Well I guess Voldemort dying would make me feel super good, but I don't think one person (especially me) can have that much good luck.

Hermione POV

This is so amazing. I can finally look at Ron without worrying about some one spreading rumours about me being some sort of skank. I talked to Ginny and she seamed ok with me going out with her brother. But I don't think she really cares about whom I go out with, as she's going out with Harry. I'm not saying I didn't like it when I was going out with Harry but we just didn't click. Harry and Ginny are going to be together for a long time.

Ginny POV

This is just too good to be true! I'm going to marry Harry Potter. I was going to pinch myself before but if this is a dream (which I'm hoping it isn't.) I don't want it to end. I've wanted to be with Harry for as long as I remember. Ever since that day when we met on the platform I wanted to be with him. I'm going to be with him for the rest of my life.

thank you for sticking with me! reviews will make me feel lots better!


End file.
